Prior art magnetic clutches have used a single coil winding in the field coil. In order to vary the strength of the magnetic field, the voltage across the magnetic coil is varied. The electric and electronic components needed to vary the supply voltage are complicated and expensive, therefore, there is a need for an electromagnetic clutch that provides a variable electromagnetic field without the use of complicated voltage varying devices.